knightmarefandomcom-20200215-history
Character Classes
In Knightmare there are 5 different character classes. When choosing a character players are not bound by 1 class. They can move to a different class when ever they fell like it. For example 1 week a player maybe a warrior, the next they switch to Mage. Warrior Warriors use physical weapons and moves. They use inorganic materials for armor and weapons. This class fights closely all the time in battle. They use brute strength and well timed hits to destroy the other enemy. They are useful for close combat and have a wide range of tools for their use such as actually breaking the enemies weapons and protection. Mage This class uses their inner power. They use the elements to attack and also to defend themselves and others. They can also use their ability to make items for use. This class has a wide range of moves and each element that they use has unique traits to it. The mage has the most subclasses of all class in the game. They go as follows *Air Mage *Fire Mage *Water Mage *Earth Mage *Aether Mage Ranged this class uses Bows, arrows, darts, throwing axes and chakraw. Their weapons and armor are inorganic and organic. These people can attack from a range. They are used often in combat for picking off enemies in combat that can be deadly in close range. They also have the ability to knock weapons out of enemies hands. Rogue The rogue is the wild or outlaw type in the game. The means of combat for this class is stealth, Using small sharp blades that are poisoned or clubs, Using darts and also traps. They use light wear armor so move quickly. They also use moves which disable the enemy or mess around with them. In hand to hand combat they are not the best type but with proper moves and tactics they can hold off for a while. They use deception and dirty tricks in combat. In non combat they steal,pick locks and do tricks on people for gain. Healer Known as the healer class. This class is not really meant for battle but they can fight but it's not a good idea to have them as a main fighter. The healer can heal them selves and others. they can also give boosts that help in combat or in non combat. The preferred style of the priest is to wear cloth robes and carry a book. This class is a must for group combat. Nearly all healer moves are able to be used on the priest, another player or even an entire group. They are also known as shaman, witchdoctors and medicine People. Druid The druid is a type of hybrid class in the game. This class is a unique mix of the mage and healer class. The Druid uses the nature element for both healing ad combat. This class is know for the close attachment to flora and fauna in the game and will live with life. category:Terms